


Dance the night away

by evelitan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is just adorable, F/F, Izzy is charming, Jace is cool, Music Band, Party, Sibling Banter, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelitan/pseuds/evelitan
Summary: No powers AU, the Shadowhunters is a music band that plays in Magnus’ club for a second time. Clary is Magnus’ best friend and she had a great time last time the band played at the club, only now there’s something different about the band... something that catches Clary's attention from the beginning.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Dance the night away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It’s been truly forever since I last watched this show, but I love Izzy’s character and last night I also went to a party where the band's singer reminded me so much of her and the rest of the Shadowhunters that I just had to write this. I hope you like it and if you decide to leave kudos or comment, I’d really appreciate it, thank you and enjoy! 
> 
> P.S I’m also including links to the songs in Spanish if you’re curious.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJQP7kiw5Fk - Despacito  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnJ6LuUFpMo - Mi Gente  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEf423kYfqk - Sin Pijama  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQEVguV71sI - No me acuerdo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlLWDxqXFKw - Mi Mala

There was something unique to her dancing, or at least something hypnotizing because Clary couldn’t tear her eyes away from her and didn’t even notice that smitten smile that had appeared on her face until Magnus nudged her playfully.

“Stop drooling, biscuit.” – He teased her with a smile.

“I… I am just… admiring her voice.” – Clary was quick to answer but the blush creeping up her cheeks betrayed her.

“Of course, of course… I am sure the fact that she is dressed like _that_ and is super cute has nothing to do with your staring.” – He said laughing.

The dark-haired girl on the stage was dressed in black shorts, boots with a relatively high heel and a tank top that had a rather suggestive cut around the upper part of her chest. It wasn’t something that could be classified as “badly dressed” but the top showed a very strategically drawn tattoo on her chest, Clary had never seen anything like it. Everyone in the band seemed to have similar symbols tattooed on their body. The girl Clary was admiring, had a symbol that looked like an inverted triangle and a pair of horns that lied comfortably on the inside of each breast.

The first time she saw the group was a couple of months ago, the _Shadowhunters_ – she remembered Magnus gushing all excited about what gem he had discovered and when she saw them playing, Clary couldn’t tear her gaze away from Jace, the guy that played the drums. He was tall, blonde, blue-eyed and muscular, basically the dream of 90% of all women and she made Magnus promise to tell her when the group plays again in his club. Of course, never let it be said that Magnus Bane was not a good friend, he called Clary last week to give her the good news and even told her that this time there was going to be a little surprise.

And oh boy what a surprise it was!

The first song ended and immediately the rhythm changed, the notes that played the lead guitarist made the crowd erupt in cheers, everyone whistled and the lights dimmed completely for a second until the wall behind the band illuminated with hologram flames.

“Alright guys, now I want you to officially welcome to the stage Izzy, the newest member of our band and show her how amazing this party is!” – Alec then, the tall boy Magnus had a crush on, spoke excitedly on the microphone in from of him and the crowd cheered.

 _Highway to Hell_ began sounding and while Alec and Jace were playing the first notes, Izzy’s silhouette could be seen dancing, moving from side to side and throwing her hair from time to time. This shouldn’t have seemed so overly sensual for Clary, it was a rock song for crying out loud.

The new girl stepped in front of Jace and joined Lydia on the front row of the stage. She had managed to change the dark shorts with red ones and Clary’s mouth felt too dry all of a sudden. Izzy was even more beautiful up close, she had a perfect body with curves and dips, her arms were toned and there were much more tattoos Clary had initially seen.

 _Living easy, living free_ _  
Season ticket on a one-way ride_

Her voice was amazing without a doubt, the hours of practice evident in her polished pitch. Deep and soothing, but still feminine, it made a shiver run through Clary.

Normally, the redhead would’ve been embarrassed to stare at anyone like that but it was a party, nobody paid attention to her at this moment… right? Especially when she was part of the crowd…Well… wrong!

Izzy and Lydia sang together and danced energetically through the song, Izzy was wearing her long hair loose and she even rolled it a couple of times, letting all of her raven locks cover her face for a moment until she threw her head back and it all fell into place once more. Even the way Izzy held the microphone was distracting for Clary, she couldn’t help but think about how those hands could hold her while dancing.

 _And I'm going down_ _  
All the way  
Whoa!  
I'm on the highway to hell _

Lydia and Izzy walked up to Alec and danced with him until the last chorus sounded and to end the song they squatted next to him, both women looking first at each other with big smiles because of the great performance and then to the public. That was when Izzy’s gaze met Clary’s smitten expression and winked at her playfully for a second before the next song began sounding and they all began singing again.

“And I thought you had it bad for Jace!” – Magnus laughed when he saw how suddenly Clary didn’t know where to avert her eyes to.

“No comment.” – Clary said but still didn’t correct him, she had nothing to correct since she had thought the exact same thing herself.

“Oh, my favorite, sweet, bi disaster… Come on, let’s get a shot or two, the night is just beginning and I’m afraid your cheeks will stay permanently red if you keep staring at her like that.” – Magnus chuckled and took her hand, dragging her to the bar.

One of the perks of knowing the owner of the hottest night club in town, was, of course, getting to hang in the VIP zone with vast supplies of alcohol and its own waiters that attended to your every whim. _Pandemonium_ turned out to be a huge hit barely a year after its grand opening, more and more people were talking about it and soon the club rose to the ranks of the best party establishments in the whole state.

“This is new.” – Said Clary as she downed her first shot of the tray Magnus and she had in front of them.

“It’s a new tequila brand I decided to try but the guys have to water it down a bit because people start getting drunk after the third shot.” – Magnus explained but didn’t bother to look at Clary, his attention was currently on Alec who was dancing near Jace.

“So, are you going to man up and ask that guy out or you just going to keep inviting the whole band to your club?” – Clary asked with a coy smile.

“Oh, our love is a slow burn type of thing biscuit. I can’t figure for the life of me how he can seem so composed and cool on stage and yet he can’t even look me in the eyes when we meet to talk about their contracts. The poor boy almost bumped into a lamp when I touched his arm while handing him a pen to sign.” – He said and they both laughed.

Alec certainly seemed like the guy that would evacuate a burning building walking quickly and keeping his cool rather than what most people would do, like panic, scream and run to the nearest exit, so having Magnus describing him like a wobbling Bambi made her laugh.

The music changed again and this time Latino beats filled the club, the young generations were rather eclectic in their tastes and that’s what made Magnus’ club special, it offered entertainment for the millennials that grew up loving the evergreen hits of artists like AC/DC, Bon Jovi, Queen and Eurythmics but they also loved to get wild with _Despacito_ , _Mi Gente_ and _Sin Pijama._ The latest trend in music were hits in Spanish so many artists were gladly experimenting with their styles and judging from the emotions of the people in the crowd, the result was 100% positive. 

That is why when the music changed to _No me Acuerdo_ , the crowd erupted in loud cheers and whistles, making Clary turn to see what the fuss was all about. The boys had stepped back to let Izzy and Lydia have most of the stage to themselves and Clary’s attention shifted from Magnus talking about how cute Alec, well Alexander for him, was to the women dancing on the stage.

Lydia’s Spanish was noticeably influenced of her English roots but Izzy… Izzy was perfect when it came to pronunciation and then the girls began dancing their choreography. By now, Izzy had changed again, this time in a black pair of leggings that hugged her form, highlighting her thighs, and a tank top and Lydia’s short black skirt was attracting a lot of attention from the guys in the public. Both singers danced rather seductively with each other, Izzy would grab gently Lidya’s hair and tug it slightly, Lydia, in turn, would let her hands roam a bit around the shorter girl’s hips as they moved against each other.

“And then a flying unicorn landed in my club!” – Magnus said louder this time but Clary only managed a meek “Ugh huh, yeah, totally.”

“Clary!” – She yelled, making her jump in her seat.

“What?!” – Clary asked clearly annoyed, Magnus was distracting her from one of the best on-stage performances she had ever seen.

“I say this with all the love in my heart but you need to get laid, biscuit.” – Magnus laughed.

“Shut up.” – Clary stuck her tongue out and Magnus pushed another shot her way.

“Let’s go. Bottoms up and let’s hit the dance floor for a few songs.” – Magnus said as they toasted and quickly drank the yellowish liquid.

“And you can watch her better from there.” – He added in a low voice even though judging by the look Clary was giving him, she did hear his comment.

Magnus and Clary walked hand in hand and danced energetically with each other, sometimes Clary would catch Izzy casting a quick glance at her, but she quickly got these thoughts out of her head _“She’s a singer, Clary, her job is to smile at everyone!”_

She knew Jace had seen her as well already, they had fooled around a little bit the last time the Shadowhunters played at the club so when he saw her in the crowd tonight, he did wave at her and she waved back with a smile.

Opposite of what Clary was thinking, Izzy had been watching her on the dance floor, she enjoyed the attention she was getting from the redhead and was sure she had caught her staring a couple of times during the night but if she had responded to Jace’s wave… oh shit, was that the redhead he had told her about? Great, that’s just Izzy’s luck, crushing on her brother’s … acquittance.

The next song was the last one before the small break they had scheduled to rest up a bit and drink some water and this time Izzy gave everything she had, both in voice and dance moves.

Izzy had been dancing with Alec for this last song and in the end she had hugged him while he twirled her in the air excited from all the cheers from the crowd. Magnus and Clary had returned back to the VIP section of the club and were about to have another shot.

“Magnus, I don’t want to be _that_ person but… have you considered the possibility that Alec is behaving that way with you because he already has a girlfriend?” – Clary asked with a small voice that almost got drowned in the music.

He looked at her as if she had kicked his puppy and after a moment of silence, he began laughing like the mad hatter, wheezing even and barely able to breathe from all the laughter.

“Oh biscuit… I’ll ignore the fact that you’re doubting my excellent, never-failed-before gaydar and enlighten you. Isabelle is Alec’s sister.” – He finally managed to say, giggling over the look of sudden understanding that passed over Clary’s face.

“Oh… Good!” – She said with a wide smile, feeling much more cheerful again.

“She’s also Jace’s sister.” – Magnus added and Clary’s imitation of a fish out of the water was spot on.

“Oh, fuck!” – Clary said and her eyes widened comically before she plopped her hands on her face, trying to use the ostrich hiding style, with just as much success as the ostrich in fact. 

“Oh, fuck!” – Clary repeated.

“That’s the first time my presence has evoked that reaction.” – A voice said from somewhere in front of her.

“Isabelle! It’s great to see you, darling!” – Magnus greeted her with a kiss to each cheek.

“The club is packed tonight, thank you again for inviting us, Magnus.” – She said diplomatically and with a big smile on her face.

“It’s my pleasure dear, although I did expect your marvelously talented brother to stop by for a drink as well but you are welcome to stay and have one with us.” – Magnus sighed.

“Thanks, Alec is changing, I’m sure he’ll come soon.” – She said with a sweet smile and leaned closer to him.

“Don’t tell him I’ve told you, but he asked me to help him pick out an outfit for tonight ever since you invited us to play here and changed three times before coming tonight.” – She said with a small conspiratorial smile and saw Magnus grin.

Isabelle liked Magnus, he made Alec smile and laugh, she rarely saw her brother do that anymore with anyone that wasn’t her or Jace. She even caught her big brother blushing a couple of times when they talked about Magnus. Their parents have always been strict with them all but Alec had the most responsibilities ever since they were children, always caring for the image of the family. Izzy always knew that her big brother was gay but the poor guy still had to admit it to himself but judging by the way he had been looking at Magnus and blushing when talking about him, she was sure tonight would change a great deal for him.

“Isabelle, this is my dearest friend Clary.” – Magnus said as he walked with Isabelle back to where Clary was sitting and introduced them. At this moment, Clary wasn’t sure what was more alluring about Isabelle, the confidence with which she walked as if she owned everything around her, or the look in her eyes that were glued to her.

“Nice to meet you, Clary, you can call me Izzy.” – She said with a smile and shook Clary’s hand, the bracelet on Izzy’s arm that imitated a snake curled around her wrist caught Clary’s artistic eye.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Izzy.” – Clary said softly and just now noticed the slightly damp hair of the girl. Being on stage, dancing and moving around under those hot lights was bound to make one hot but Clary found that slightly disheveled look to work completely in Izzy’s favor.

“You know, Clary is quite impressed with your voice.” – Magnus said with a teasingly innocent voice as Isabelle sat down between them.

“Izzy is the best singer out there, she’s been practicing in the shower a lot!” – Said another voice, this time Clary recognized it before she saw the person approaching them.

Jace had changed as well and was just stepping up to greet Magnus as well. The boy shook his hand, always upholding the image of a playboy but his smile was sincere.

“Magnus, I’m glad to see you tonight, now I know why Alec has been blushing like a teenager all night.” – He laughed.

“Jace, you played great tonight, as usual.” – Magnus said back with a polite smile.

“Clary! It’s great to see you again.” – Jace said and moved to kiss Clary on the cheek.

“You as well, Jace.” – She said quickly and noticed Izzy looking at her intrigued.

“Let’s go get some drinks before Alec shows up and scold us for drinking on the job.” – Jace said to Izzy and they both laughed.

“Too late, Jace. I’m already telling you _not_ to drink on the job.” – Alec came up behind them, making Jace jump and everyone around them laugh.

“Hi, guys!” – Lydia waved and smiled, greeting everyone present and they all responded alike.

“Fine, at least let me get a bottle of water.” – Jace said like a petulant five-year-old who just accepted that chocolate and ice cream weren’t substitutes for a whole meal and went to the bar.

“I’m coming with.” – Lydia excused herself and left the other four to themselves.

“Alexander, you were marvelous up there! I love this shirt, by the way, the color looks great on you.” – Magnus said with a smile and Alec smiled nervously, trying not to let on how much he enjoyed the comment.

“Come, let’s dance, I want to see some of your moves first hand.” – Magnus teased him and took his hand as they approached the sea of dancing people.

This was the sneakiest and best way to get someone to stick close to you in such a busy club and if Alec didn’t let go of his hand after they got backstage well… that was just because Magnus had the softest hands Alec had ever touched.

Isabell and Clary were sitting alone in the VIP section and the silence was begging to get uncomfortable, especially with Clary looking everywhere _but_ at Izzy.

“So…” – They both started saying at the same time and began laughing, this whole situation was quickly becoming ridiculous, they were all adults for crying out loud.

“Sorry, you go first.” – Clary said fumbling slightly with her hands.

“I was just about to ask you if you wanted to dance actually.” – Izzy said with the same charming smile as before.

“I already know you like my singing and I saw you looking at us while we danced, so I thought I could show you how I can move when I don’t have to worry about saving my breath for singing.” – Izzy tried again, she was almost certain that the girl liked her but the doubts that Clary was in fact aiming her attention at Jace plagued Izzy’s mind.

“Or I could just bring you back Jace and you guys can pick up where you left before.” – Izzy said with resigned voice, she knew better than to go after a straight girl but part of her had been so sure that Clary was looking at _her_ before.

Clary was usually a very articulative person, she laughed until her stomach hurt and she used to cry every time Rose would let go of Jack’s frozen hand when she was younger, but for some reason, she seemed frozen herself right now. The most gorgeous girl in the world was asking her to dance and she was just standing there… _great job Clary, now she thinks you prefer her brother_ , the red head’s inside voice was actively yelling at her. _Just say something already!_

“No!” – Clary finally said, a little too eagerly, but hey she was nervous.

“I meant that I’d love to go dance with you.” – Clary said and moved towards Izzy.

The singer took her hand and they both moved to the dance floor, Jace and Lydia quickly forgotten even though they passed right by them. Clary was too busy admiring the way Izzy’s hand held hers.

They both could feel goosebumps creeping up their arms as soon as they reached the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with each other, their movements in sync, it was as if they had danced a million times before, lost in the rhythm. Their senses were overloaded with sensations, the loud music with the defining bass undertones, the flashing lights that showed Isabelle’s tattoos even better from such close proximity, the smell of artificial smoke in the air, the electricity each time their hands or their thighs touched while they were surrounded by the mist… 

At one-point Clary found herself pulling Izzy closer to her and because they were dancing slowly, teasing each other all the time, it was impossible to stop smiling when they looked at each other’s eyes. Clary was far from drunk but the couple of shots she had drunk before gave her the courage to do something she had been thinking about all night. Leaning closer to Izzy, she kissed her, slowly bringing their lips together, giving the other girl enough time to back away if she so desired.

Granted, Izzy was surprised at first, but that feeling quickly passed and she returned the kiss with the same slow, intentional ministrations of her tongue. They’d each dwell on the morality of their actions a little later, now the kiss felt too good to stop.

Clary felt Izzy pulling her closer and leaving her hands wrapped around her waist, now fully pressed against each other, Clary was sure she never felt that good from just one kiss. The slow kiss quickly escalated and Izzy felt a pair hands burying themselves in her hair. Kissing Izzy, Clary felt that strange electric current pass through her body and something clicked inside her the moment the cold metal of Izzy’s snake bracelet trailed slowly down her arm, teasing her ever so gently with the tips of her short nails.

“It wasn’t Jace.” - Clary suddenly blurted out quickly but Izzy was too stunned from the kiss to even realize what the redhead was talking about.

“Huh?” – The raven-haired girl asked, trying to keep the bubbling happiness inside her from showing in case this went the way she didn’t expect it to.

“I wasn’t looking at Jace before.” – Clary explained, she felt like she needed to let Izzy know that if it wasn’t obvious already. 

Izzy was just about to answer, but from the corner of her eye saw Alec waiving at her from the VIP section telling her it’s time to get on stage again, having just returned himself with Magnus, he was trying to get her attention for a good while now but this was slightly more important than her flustered big brother at the moment.

Clary, however, had her back to him and didn’t see that, so she just took a deep breath and continued talking.

“You already know Jace and I had met before, but tonight you were breathtaking on that stage and I couldn’t tear my eyes away from you. I like you and um… Jace and I were a one-time thing, I’d like to take you out some time, if you want to of course, on a date? With me?” – Clary was getting flustered now and Izzy’s silence was making her even more nervous. Thinking clearly, Clary knew that asking someone on a date in the middle of the loudest place in the city was not a very good choice but she didn’t want to waste a single minute more.

Standing mere inches away from each other now, Clary could feel her heart jumping from excitement and when Izzy leaned in so that their lips could touch, just a chaste peck on the lips at first, Clary pulled Izzy closer and felt her tongue sneak between Izzy’s lips.

“Wow…” – Clary said as they finally separated, panting a bit.

“Definitely yes, I’d love to go out on a date with you Clary.” – Isabelle said and grinned.

Somehow, they had begun this whole thing a bit backward, they were supposed to kiss after their date but neither woman was complaining about it, they weren’t like the rest so why would their relationship be like the rest?

“Great, so what would you say if I asked you out for breakfast after you guys finish up tonight?” – Clary asked with a shy smile and Izzy grinned at her.

“With pleasure.” – She said and they both kissed each other one more time before Izzy had to go back on stage.

**_*Meanwhile*_ **

“Ugh, our sister is giggling like a teenager.” – Alec said as he was standing on stage already, putting the guitar around his shoulders.

“Says the guy who almost knocked out his crush while trying to dance with him.” – Jace said behind him laughing, remembering how Magnus had to duck a couple of times because Alec decided to dance “seductively”. 

“You’re awfully blase about Izzy snatching Clary.” – Lydia said to Jace as she was getting her mic.

“Meh, she never really looked at me the way is looking at Izzy.” – Jace shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Besides, now I can brag how well I’ve thought my little sis.” – He laughed.

“Jace, I had a boyfriend before you even kissed a girl for the first time.” – Izzy’s voice sounded beside him and he turned around to see her standing there, glaring at Lydia who only shrugged her shoulders.

“Hermano, why do you have a hickey on your neck?” – Izzy asked smirking and looking at her brother’s neck and while Alec was blushing like crazy, they all laughed as the stage lights found them again.

“Okay, Pandemonium, are you guys ready for part 2?” – Jace asked the crowd and began playing _Mi Mala,_ the next song in their repertoire. 


End file.
